


I'll be here until you're okay

by pidgeonrocks



Series: MCYT fantasy au [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, SHE DID THIS, THIS IS WHY WE HATE MULBERRY WITH A BURNING PASSION., Techno is mentioned but thats it, blood and injury mentions, comfort??, im sorry hermitcraft fans, self blame?, the hermitcraft bit in the story is so fun to write you dont even know., they're best friends please stay the HELL away from me if you ship/sexualize minors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonrocks/pseuds/pidgeonrocks
Summary: The blonde leaned against the wall weakly before huddling up hugging his knees letting out weak sobsThe faint sounds of footsteps caught him off gaurd before letting out a yelp“sorry- whats uh- why are you in a alley??”
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT fantasy au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	I'll be here until you're okay

The blonde leaned against the wall weakly before huddling up hugging his knees letting out weak sobs 

The faint sounds of footsteps caught him off gaurd before letting out a yelp

“sorry- whats uh- why are you in a alley??” a very monotone voice sounded close to techno's it gave some slight comfort to what was going on. His friend was missing for months and the last time he saw him one of those.. Things was fucking him up. God it should've been him. It should've! Tubbo shouldn't have shoved him out of the way and we wouldn't be here!

“oh shit- your a _kid--_ ” the monotone voice sounded suprised almost before tommy gave its direction a glance before feeling pale. A green cyborg guy in a lab coat huh.

“d- do you know that other kid that came in through the portal?”

“ _other kid?_ ” tommy raised an eyebrow a feeling grew in his stomach

“yea some kid with a ton of scratches all over. Brown hair blue eyes-” 

“where is he?? Is -” tommy stood up swiftly pleading to the green figure. 

“hes with cleo. Im sure she can take you to see him if-” the figure was cut off by a greyish green screen open up on the figures arm

[ZombieCleo ::::: hey does anyone have any string?? ]

[Docm77 ::: maybe? What for?]

[ZombieCleo ::::: tubbo i think his name was?]  
[ZombieCleo ::::: his wounds aren't healing properly Hoping to stitch them closed]

The green figure lowered his arm and the greyish green hub swept away before motioning for him to follow  
“so uh- whats your name??”

“tommy-” tommy stampered before quickly rubbing his eyes

The green figure raised its arm again reopening hub before typing in another message 

[Found another kid. Names tommy he says can you ask if tubbo knows him?]

[Yea gimme a second]

The green figure lowered his arm as the two walked.

Honestly its been a couple minutes before another ting happens from doc

"Tubbo seemed really off when i asked. he didn't really say much other than a nod so who knows"

[should be there by dusk.]  
[See you then]

  
It felt like hours the two were walking before reaching the _'zoo'_ so to speak.

met with them was a grey woman with darker stitched patches awaited at a gate leading tommy to where tubbo was. To no surprise he was sitting down near a few bee's. bloodied bandages covering most of the small boys body

“tubbo..” tommy took a quick dash to tubbo before quickly setting himself down near his friend before sobs erupted from tommy.

The only tommy can really do was wrap his arms around his friend and sob. Its his fault tubbo's here. If they didn't go below bedrock they wouldn't _fucking_ be here

“ _im sorry_ ” tommy croaked weakly

Tubbo forcefully made tommy lean off of his shoulder. His eyes were red and tears highlighted his cheeks

“you dont have any reason to be sorry tommy-” tubbo smiled trying to cheer tommy up to no avail

“tubbo. It _**IS**_ my fault! That thing attacked you instead of me! It should've been me. You know that! We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me” Tommy's voice croaked sorrowfully as he let out a fainter sob. 

Tubbo held tommy close to him. _God is this how he actually felt about this??_ a pit grew in tubbo's stomach for his friend, His sobs hurt tubbo to hear.

“ _im so fucking sorry, tubbo_ ” tommy sobbed clinging onto tubbo like a koala. Gripping onto tubbos shirt letting out sobs

“shh.. its okay tommy. Im okay.” tubbo ruffled tommys hair softly   
“your my best friend tommy. I wouldn't have let you gotten hurt this badly any day of the week.” tubbo chuckled before leaning back taking in tommys expression. Before quickly wiping some of the tears from his eyes  
“tommy its gonna be okay. Nothings going to happen to anybody okay?” tubbo hushed tommy once more continuing to ruffle his hair letting out quiet hushes with tommys sobs

“i thought you were dead-” tommy whispered his voice hoarse

“i know, tommy.” tubbo repeated listening to tommys breathing as it slowed as he started to calm down in the few minutes

“we've been through so much worse. We'll be fine, tommy” tubbo reassured to tommy listening to his sobs and they got softer and weaker to simple sniffs

“im fine tommy”


End file.
